In many systems and methods for volatile component removal, a purge column is utilized, but often the polymer solids temperature entering the purge column is unacceptably low, resulting in poor volatile removal, long residence times, and large column sizes in order to meet a desired final volatile content of, for example, less than 100 ppmw (ppm by weight) of volatile components.
Thus, the present invention is generally directed to systems and methods for significantly increasing the temperature of the polymer solids entering the purge column.